


Anticipation

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: A poem about Hades trying to convince Persephone that she should join him and become Queen of the Underworld while at the same time trying to convince her to love him. The title could mean Hades' anticipation for Persephone's love.





	Anticipation

Once I had you in my grasp,  
Seeking love that would not last.  
Beauty and warmth both disappear.  
Behind a horrid mask of fear.

You seek the light that will not come.  
You seek a victory that won't be won.  
I know this pain is hard to bare,  
But trust me, I really do care.

You'll understand, the time will mend  
Your heart which sees me as not a friend.  
The love will find you, the pain will cease,  
And perhaps your happiness soon increase.

Your mother cares, but not more than I.  
Your flowers grow without a sky.  
Your heart will soon be in full bloom,  
In this darkness without a moon.

I hope one day my love will find  
An equally caring mind.  
Your face which now is covered in tears,  
Will soon be smiling over the years.

You will soon see this place as home.  
I will grant you your freedom to roam.  
Don't think yourself a captive to me,  
I promise you, you will be free.

Unlike the life you lived before,  
I can offer you a whole lot more.  
Love without asking too much in return,  
Freedom without too much of my concern.

I promise you, I'll always be here,  
My love and care is nothing to fear.  
You will never have to be alone,  
Take my hand, and take your throne.


End file.
